Cóc Nấm
Cóc Nấm = ×1, ×3.75, ×1.66, ×1.66, ×1.66, ×1, for / / , for / , / / ×2.5 |spawnFrom = |spawnCode = "toadstool" }} |-| Cóc Nấm Đau Đớn = ×1, ×3.75, ×1.66, ×1.66, ×1.66, ×2, ×2 for / / , for , for , / / ×2.5 |spawnFrom = |spawnCode = "toadstool_dark" }} Cóc nấm là một Boss mới xuất hiện trong Don't Starve Together, được thêm vào ở bản cập nhật A New Reign. Chúng có thể được tìm thấy tại Hang Động. Ba lỗ sẽ sinh sản trong Hang Động trong Quần Xã Vùng Hoang theo thế hệ, mỗi hố được bao quanh bởi ba Ao.. Chỉ một trong các lỗ sẽ chứa Mũ Cóc Nấm bất cứ lúc nào. Chặt nó sẽ sinh ra Cóc Nấm, và nếu người chơi rời khỏi cuộc chiến, nó sẽ trở vào lỗ. Nếu Cóc Nấm bị giết, một Mũ Cóc Nấm mới sẽ sinh ra trong một lỗ ngẫu nhiên sau 20 ngày. Khi chết, rớt ra 1 Đùi Ếch, 1 Mũ Nấm cho mỗi loại và có 33% cơ hội rớt thêm một mũ nấm cùng loại, 3 đến 5 Thịt và có 50% rớt thêm cái thứ tư 25% cơ hội rớt thêm cái thứ năm, 1 Da Cóc, và 2 Bản Thảo. Bản thảo đầu tiên luôn là Mũ Nấm Ngộ Nghĩnh (với cơ hội ngang nhau) và cái thứ hai sẽ là Đèn Nấm, có 33% cơ hội là Mũ nấm phát quang. Cóc Nấm sẽ rớt thêm một da cóc mỗi khi máu của nó khoảng 70% hoặc 40% (và 20% đối với Cóc Nấm Đau Đớn). Cóc Nấm có khả năng gắn bom bào tử với bất kỳ người chơi nào trong phạm vi cận chiến, cung cấp một chút ánh sáng cho đến khi nó phát nổ và tạo ra một đám mây bào tử, kéo dài trong vài phút và gây thiệt hại cho người chơi miễn là họ đứng trong đó. Mây bào tử cũng sẽ nhanh chóng làm hỏng bất kỳ đồ ăn dễ hỏng nào trong khu vực của nó, làm cho việc cận chiến bằng một Chày Thịt là không hiệu quả. Cóc Nấm cũng sẽ nhảy lên mặt đất khi máu của nó đạt dưới 40%, gây sát thương trên diện rộng tương tự như cách tấn công của Gấu Lửng và có thể làm cho bốn hoặc nhiều Bom Nấm nảy mầm xung quanh, và sẽ phát nổ sau vài giây.. Phải mất 4 phát từ Gậy Băng để đóng băng nó và 4 Tiêu Mê để làm nó ngủ. Cóc Nấm Đau Đớn là một biến thể vượt trội hơn của Cóc Nấm. Nó có hành vi tương tự, nhưng với sức khỏe / tấn công / phòng thủ cao hơn. Ngoài ra, hình dáng của nó hơi thay đổi, mang trên mình những cây nấm đen có chấm vàng trên lưng, chứ không phải màu tím. Tất cả Bom nấm và Mầm bào tử sinh ra bởi Cóc nấm đau đớn cũng sẽ có màu sắc tương tự. Cóc nấm đau đớn khi chết sẽ rớt thêm một Bản Thảo hiếm dùng để nguyên mẫu Bom Mê. Sự phát nổ của Hoàng Yến gần cây nấm của Cóc nấm sẽ biến nó thành cây nấm của Cóc nấm đau đớn, sau đó có thể chặt để sinh ra Cóc Nấm đau đớn . Cây nấm sẽ trở lại trạng thái bình thường nếu để một mình trong vài phút. Mầm Bào Tử Mầm Bào Tử = |spawnCode="mushroomsprout" }} |-| Mầm Bào Tử Đau Đớn = |spawnCode="mushroomsprout_dark" }} Trong cuộc chiến, Cóc Nấm sẽ dừng lại tại chỗ và bắt đầu sản sinh ra Mầm bào tử. Chúng vừa cung cấp ánh sáng, vừa cung cấp thêm sức mạnh cho Cóc nấm. Dựa trên số Mầm bào tử được sinh ra, Cóc Nấm được đặt ở một mức độ cụ thể, tăng chỉ số tốc độ, thiệt hại, thời gian tấn công, sự hấp thụ thiệt hại (giáp), phục hồi (số giây giữa các hình động "hit") và số bom nấm Sinh ra. Người chơi có thể dễ dàng nhận ra sự thay đổi bằng cách kiểm tra mũ nấm trên mầm bào tử hoặc trên lưng của Cóc Nấm. Càng xuất hiện nhiều mầm bào tử, sức mạnh của Cóc Nấm càng cao. Khi sạc, bán kính ánh sáng của Mầm bào tử cũng tăng lên đáng kể. Chặt các mầm bào tử sẽ giảm sức mạnh của Cóc Nấm. Nếu Cóc Nấm chết, tất cả mầm bào tử sinh ra sẽ rút xuống đất. Mầm bào tử được sinh ra bởi Cóc Nấm Đau Đớn sẽ có màu sắc khác nhau. Bom Nấm Bom Nấm = |-| Bom Nấm Đau Đớn = Bom Nấm sẽ được sinh ra trong các nhóm từ bốn hoặc nhiều hơn xung quanh Cóc Nấm trong cuộc chiến. Chúng sẽ trồi lên khỏi mặt đất, ngay lập tức bắt đầu phát triển và phát nổ sau vài giây, gây thiệt hại cho bất kỳ người chơi hoặc các mobs gần đó. Số lượng Bom Nấm xuất hiện thay đổi tuỳ theo chỉ số sức mạnh của Toadstool và lượng máu hiện tại của nó. Bom Nấm sinh ra bởi một Cóc Nấm đau đớn sẽ có màu sắc khác nhau. Mẹo * Nếu người chơi đặt Hoa và đặt Máy Ném Tuyết xung quanh Mũ Cóc Nấm trước khi chiến đấu, họ có thể triển khai Sao Lùn ở trung tâm để làm cho Hoa phát sáng hơn . Do đó, Máy Ném Tuyết sẽ liên tục đóng băng Cóc Nấm. Điều này hữu ích nhất trong giai đoạn Mầm Bào Tử sinh sản, vì nó sẽ làm chậm tốc độ sinh sản, cho phép người chơi giảm đáng kể lượng mọc lên mà Cóc Nấm có thể đạt được. Bên lề * Cóc Nấm đã được thêm vào trong bản cập nhật Warts and All , trong khi Cóc Nấm Đau Đớn đã được thêm vào trong Bonus Update chưa được đặt tên sau khi hoàn thành A New Reign. * Toadstool được tung teaser lần đầu tiên vài tháng trước khi có thông báo chính thức trong luồng phát triển Rhymes with Play. * Toadstool là một từ mô tả chính xác của các từ "Toad" và "Toadstool", một thuật ngữ phổ biến để mô tả nấm. * Cóc Nấm có 156500 Máu và khả năng chạy trốn sau 5 phút khi nó được phát hành lần đầu tiên. Sau bản sửa đổi 191503, giá trị sức khỏe đã giảm đi rất nhiều và giới hạn thời gian đã được gỡ bỏ. * Cóc Nấm là boss đầu tiên có nhạc chiến đấu riêng. Gallery Toadstool Sleeping.PNG|Một con cóc nấm đang ngủ. Toadstool Frozen.PNG|Một con cóc nấm đóng băng. Toadstool Dead.PNG|Một con cóc chết. Toadstool Cap.png|The Toadstool's Cap. Sporebomb.png|A Spore Bomb. Sporecloud.png|A Spore Cloud. Toadstool Closeup ANR P2 Trailer.jpg|Toadstool as seen in the A New Reign: Part 2 trailer. Toadstool Faraway ANR P2 Trailer.jpg|Toadstool and a few Sporecaps as seen in the A New Reign: Part 2 trailer. Toadstool ANR Trailer.jpg|Toadstool as seen in the A New Reign trailer. DSTupdate_wartsandall_sm.png|Toadstool in the Warts and All update poster. Teaser Silhouette 2.png|Toadstool silhouette from the in-game Warts and All teaser. Toadstool Concept Art.png|The concept teased in an episode of Rhymes with Play. ds4.png|Official Klei Entertainment concept art for the Toadstool. Toadstool_Concept_Art_1.png|More concept art for the Toadstool. Toadstool_Concept_Art_2.png|More concept art for the Toadstool. Toadstool_Concept_Art_3.png|More concept art for the Toadstool. Art Stream 72 Wormwood and Toadstool.png|Toadstool as seen in a drawing from Art Stream # 72. Toadstool_Fight_Drawing.png|A drawing of Wigfrid, WX-78, and Wes fighting the Toadstool from Rhymes With Play. en:Toadstool